


Until Only Scars Remain

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Doki Doki Literature Club: Female Protagonist Version [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Character, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: A female protagonist comforts Yuri when they discover they have something in common.





	Until Only Scars Remain

**Author's Note:**

> My life is a shit show and I'm sad about it so HERE

Yuri sits on my bedroom floor, working away on the decorations for the festival. Occasionally, she will pause to tuck a stubborn strand of violet hair behind her ear. The smell of jasmine is comforting and creates a peaceful aura in the room. I try to relax and focus on what I am doing, but every time Yuri stops and fixes her hair, I am inexplicably captivated, causing the work to slow down considerably with both of us taking pauses.

An idea pops into my mind and I stand up silently. Guro looks up at me, silently wondering what it is I'm doing. I turn to my wardrobe and slide it open, reaching up onto the top shelf for a little, red box of hair accessories. I come upon it rather quickly and carefully bring it down, so as not to empty its contents onto the floor. I rummage through the box for a moment, until I come upon a purple clip, grabbing it in silent victory.

I place the box back on its shelf before turning to Yuri and kneeling down, reaching over to give her the clip with a smile. She stutters, but takes it politely, both of us jumping slightly when our fingers brush against each other. She gingerly uses the accessory to pin back the pesky tress of purple hair. Problem solved, I smile to myself and return to my work, but I can't help but notice that Yuri hasn't returned to the task at hand, so I look up at her, only to find her looking behind me. I look over my shoulder, which seems to break her out of her thoughts.

"Do... Do you play?"

I realise that she is talking about the guitar sitting in the closet behind me, a red sunburnt pattern on it, steel strings- my pride and joy. I turn back to her with excitement, ready to speak about my favourite subject: music.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Oh, no,"

Silence takes over again, but it is evident that she wishes to say something else. I wait patiently, looking at her expectantly until she opens her mouth.

"C-could you play something?"

Like music to my ears, her words send me springing into action, getting up again and grabbing the instrument before sitting back down, legs crossed with the instrument in my lap. Yuri looks on with utter reverence and rapt attention and I can't help but feel a little self-conscious, though I brush it off quickly, ready to impress my girlfriend.

I strum once, twice, just getting used to the sound and feeling before I begin plucking at the strings. The tune is a familiar one, something I had heard Monika playing on the piano once, that I converted to the strings. It's a kill any of sorts, I believe, a cute little comfort for my rapidly beating heart. As the song comes to an end, I look up to see Yuri isn't looking at me specifically, nor the guitar. I follow her eyeline, until I discover that she has been staring at my wrist, where my sleeve had fallen down slightly. Large keloid scars litter the limb, a sickly purple colour in ugly shapes. I immediately shake my arm until the sleeve rolls back down, ready to act like nothing had happened, until-

"(Y/N)... Y-your arm,"

I bristle at Yuri's words- I was hoping that we would never have to have this conversation, though I suppose it was naive of me to hope for that. I sigh.

"I know, but I don't do it anymore and-"

I am cut off by my eyes catching on Yuri as she moves, swiftly yanking her sleeve down to reveal sjmilar scars and fresh cuts. My heart sinks as dread fills me- this can't be happening, Yuri couldn't possibly do something so terrible to herself, could she? I stare, tears burning behind my eyes. I rapidly move the guitar to rest against the wall, then crawl over to her, narrowly avoiding decorations and her knife.

I told Yuri's hand in both of mine, kneeling in front of her. I breathe deeply as I search for the right words, then look at her, deep into her eyes. She looks as if she is struggling to fight back tears and I suppose I must be in the same situation as I feel stinging in my eyes.

"Yuri, please don't do this to yourself," I plead, bringing her pale hand to my lips. I inhale deeply, the smell of soap from her skin comforting me. She looks away.

"I know it's not easy, but you have to stop. I don't want to lose you, Yuri. I love you, so please, if not for yourself, then for me. Let your heart heal until only scars remain,"

Yuri looks back to me, shocked and teary-eyed. Her cheeks are wet and I realise that mine are as well. Suddenly, she lunges forward, tearing her hand out of my grasp in order to wrap her arms around my shoulders. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close, the two of us rocking back and forth as we hold each other. We stay this way until both of our tears dry into our skin uncomfortably, then Yuri whispers into my ear.

"I will try."


End file.
